


mall day

by spoke



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm not too confident of Rachel's voice, but I am absolutely confident of what Rachel might do if they needed a large distraction. Just don't ask me why Chapman's questioning Cassie at the mall and we're all set. ^^;</p></blockquote>





	mall day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finch (afinch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/gifts).



The sound of an elephant trumpeting is not one you would normally hear in the mall - at least not something a normal kid would, anyway. Predictably, the normal people around me were running and screaming, though a few complete idiots had actually stopped to take pictures. Hopefully no one was going to notice the way the elephant was (mostly) not blindly running into them, but swerving just a bit to avoid crushing anyone.

Way more importantly, Chapman had been distracted just long enough for me not to have to answer, and hopefully he’d be too distracted by Rachel’s sudden appearance to remember that little bit of suspicion. I mean, surely an Andalite bandit would have rushed in to the fight, right?

Not that I wasn’t, but finding an out of sight place to morph isn’t easy when there’s a flood of people heading the opposite direction and you _don’t_ want to stand out. Still, as soon as I started changing I called out in thoughtspeak, _Thanks Rachel._

_No problem. Hang in there, Jake’s looking for a way down from the roof._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not too confident of Rachel's voice, but I am absolutely confident of what Rachel might do if they needed a large distraction. Just don't ask me why Chapman's questioning Cassie at the mall and we're all set. ^^;


End file.
